Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to technical field of display, more particularly, relates to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display apparatus (abbreviated as TFT-LCD below) and a method for producing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of display, a liquid crystal display panel is widely applied in modem digital information apparatuses, due to advantages thereof, such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and high resolution.
For manufacturers of panels, the more the unitary display screens split by one mother (template) glass, the greater profit can be obtained by the production line. In order to recognize each unitary display screen, in producing process, Panel ID will be made on each unitary display screen. As all of the unitary display screens have different Panel IDs from each other, each of them needs to be marked sequentially by a laser pointer in production lines. When one mother glass has a small number of unitary display screens, the marking operation of the Panel ID is easy and it only needs low production capacity of the production line. In contrast, when one mother glass has a large number of unitary display screens, the marking operation of the Panel ID will become relatively cumbersome and it needs high production capacity of the production line. In particular, as the sizes of unitary display screens made by respective generations of panel production lines become smaller and smaller at present, one mother glass substrate has comprised hundreds of unitary display screens, and thus the marking operation of the Panel ID becomes difficult. Sometimes, considering the production capacity of production lines, the Panel ID of the unitary display screens would not be marked. In this way, the issues in the following producing process may not be traced to the preceding producing process such that the efficiency of production lines will be reduced significantly. On the other hand, the peripheral regions of small-sized display screens become smaller and smaller at present, but the Panel ID will occupy a certain space by itself. Thus, it is very crucial to propose a method for marking the Panel ID on small-size display screen.